


Taking Care of You

by DPerna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPerna/pseuds/DPerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a lie to say Liam didn't want Zayn. But what happens when he discovers a certain Mr. Malik want's him as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! This is my first time writing anything like this, and I would appreciate it if you guys told me if it was good or not. Or maybe tell me something that was good or something I should work on? Thanks! xD

If there’s one thing Liam Payne liked to do in the morning it was to cuddle up with a book on the couch with a warm cup of coffee. It was nice when the boys weren’t touring and were recording in the studio which they didn’t have to be in until noon.

  
Liam causally sipped his coffee, before turning a page of Jane Eyre. God knows the teasing he would have to endure if Harry ever found out Liam had even cracked the cover. He could help but start to giggle at the curly haired boy’s expression that popped into his head when he thought of it. Shaking his head, Liam returned to the book.

An unknown amount of time later, there was three sharp raps on his flat’s door, breaking Liam out of the world of Victorian era England.

“LI! Open the bloody door!”

Rolling his eyes, Liam could identify the raspy voice as Zayn Malik. ‘ _The poor bloke is probably out of coffee or something.’_ Liam thought to himself as he places the book down on his mahogany coffee table before crossing through is particularly clean kitchen (besides the sink that is. Liam has only been home for three days or so and already the dishes were piling up to high heaven). Making a mental note to wash dishes when he got home from recording, Liam opened the door.  
Leaning against the doorway, with thick dark sunglasses and his dark hair rather messy the mere sight of Zayn was enough to make Liam’s stomach do summersaults. Wearing a white undershirt that bared his toned arms and was tight enough to show his flat stomach and black jeans Liam couldn’t help but feel stirrings below the waistline.  


 _‘Liam Payne. You are not about to pop a hard on right now. Especially in these sweat pants.”_ Liam mentally scolded himself as he let Zayn through the door.

Without bothering to make small talk Zayn immediately went over to Liam’s fridge, before nearly sticking his entire head inside. “You got any grub?” He called over his shoulder.

But poor Liam was a little too busy. With Zayn bending over slightly, it gave Liam a great view of his perfect round ass. Leaning against the countertop, and biting his lip, Liam had to resist the urge to dash over to where Zayn was standing, rip down his pants and bury is face in that perfect ass of his. Zayn, wondering what was taking Liam so long to respond, quickly looked over his shoulder, causing Liam to blush and look away.

Shaking his head slightly, Zayn couldn’t help but grin. Had Liam just been checking him out?

“See something you like?” Zayn asked him, still smirking before turning back to the fridge.  


Liam blushed a bright red, before turning his attention to the cupboard above his head to reach for another coffee cup, despite the fact he still had a half full cup of coffee still on his coffee table. “Eh. Just what I see every old day.” He responded, before pouring himself another cup of coffee. If only Zayn knew…  


Distracted, he didn’t notice Zayn come up behind him. Placing either of his hands on the side of Liam’s waist, Liam couldn’t help but squeak and jump slightly at the contact.  


“You sure about that?” Zayn’s voice was husky and low. There had been plenty of times when Zayn had done this of course. Plenty of times on tour when the boys were just messing around with each other, besides Harry and Louis of course. Those two had been fucking like rabbits. Liam couldn’t help but be jealous of them. In his bunk, he could hear the hushed moans and the gasps as the two went at it. There had been nights where Liam had to put the pillow over his ears just so he could get some sleep. But the really sick thing was…there were some nights when Liam had liked it. It helped him imagine how he would moan if Zayn would ever touch him like that.  


Of course, there had been nights when he needed to slip out of his bunk, rush to the bathroom off and jack off so fiercely he was sure he was going to be sore in the morning and he was sure someone heard him moan as he came. Zayn leaned down and gently blew a gentle gust of air into Liam’s ear causing the boy to suck in a shocked breath, and his cock to start to harden.  
“What do you want Li?” Zayn murmured, gently stroking the boy’s hips and pressing his crotch gently against Liam’s ass. “You’re always taking care of the other boys…but what do you want?”

Liam swallowed thickly, before taking his breath. What Zayn had said was true. Liam was always the one making sure the boys were ok. Making sure Niall had enough food, Louis had enough comfy blankets when they crashed at a hotel on tour, Harry had his coffee or Zayn had enough cigs that he hardly had time to think of himself. Sure, he didn’t need much…but sometimes it was just nice to be taken care of.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Liam turned slightly and pressed his lips to Zayn’s. Zayn, not needing any further provocation, grabbed Liam around the waist and pulled the boy closer.  
Liam’s head was swimming. Zayn’s lips were soft and warm as they parted Liam’s lips expertly, tongues and teeth clashing together like they were at war. It was a good think Zayn had both his arms wrapped around the boy because Liam’s legs felt like they were going to give out. How many times had he daydreamed about kissing Zayn? How many times had he wondered what he would taste? The combination of mint and cigarettes was strangely pleasant as Liam floated in a dreamy daze.

Zayn broke the kiss, before trailing gentler kisses down Liam’s stubble covered chin and down to his neck, pausing to gently suck at the point where Liam’s pulse was beating franticly.

Liam let out a moan, gently rubbing his bulging crotch against Zayn’s only momentarily shocked to find the other boy as rock hard as he was. Tracing his fingers gently down Zayn’s arms he felt the hard corded muscle, causing Liam to moan even louder and even though it felt like it was impossible, made his cock grow harder.  
Zayn looked up from where he was still sucking on Liam’s neck a mischievous grin on his face.

“I knew it. I knew you wanted me. Maybe as much as I wanted you.”  
Liam groaned slightly and nodded, before trapping Zayn’s head in between his hands and crushed his lips against his once more. Zayn kissed him back sloppily and hungrily, before taking Liam’s hand and drawing him gently through the flat and into Liam’s bedroom. Kicking the door shut quickly Zayn pinned Liam down on the bed, their lips together and their hips thrusting frantically together.

Their lips broke apart only for Zayn to nearly rip off Liam’s shirt. Looking down on the boy, Zayn couldn’t help but admire Liam’s chiseled chest. God, how many times had he seen the boy shirtless, in the tour bus or in Australia for that matter and had to stop himself from ravaging him right then and there. Liam’s six pack was clearly defined with sharp lines nearly causing Zayn to moan with longing. Leaning down he traced the lines with his tongue, only causing Liam to squirm slightly and bury is fingers in Zayn’s hair, tugging gently every few moments.

Zayn quickly shrugged of his own shirt, the cool air bare against his skin made him shiver slightly. Looking at Liam’s face, his face flushed with blood and his eyes half closed, gentle panting escaping his now swollen lips made Zayn think he was the most perfect thing in the world, before he went back to work. Taking careful time, he took each of Liam’s nipples in his mouth, gently biting down and swirling his tongue around the hardened nubs. Light hair dusted Liam’s chest, marking him more of a man than a boy.

Reaching down, Zayn took the front of Liam’s sweat and pulled down. Liam’s hard on sprung free and slapped lightly against Zayn’s thigh. Liam arched his back and moaned as the air hit his now free cock.Wrapping his hand tightly around the swollen shaft, Zayn began to lightly pump. Placing his thumb against the slit that was now furiously leaking pre-cum, Zayn rubbed it gently. Liam let out a moan, before his had thrashed side to side in pleasure.

“Tell me.” Zayn murmured, leaning down to gently suck on Liam’s earlobe, nibbling lightly. “Tell me what you want.”

“Your m-mouth.” stammered Liam. “Your mouth. Please…”

Zayn grinned. “My mouth where Li?” He started to pump Liam’s cock hard and faster, and felt it twitch in his grasp.

“My cock.” gasped Liam.

 _‘Finally’_ Zayn couldn’t help but think as he swiftly lowered himself and came face to face with Liam’s cock. The head was swollen and red with blood, and with the clear pre-cum dribbling down the shaft and disappearing into Liam’s curly brown pubic hair it looked like a masterpiece to Zayn. Taking a deep breath Zayn gently licked Liam’s shaft causing the boy to arch his back in a silent moan. Happy that he was the one causing Liam such pleasure Zayn gently took Liam’s head inside his mouth, his cheeks coming together and sucking gently. Liam tasted slightly salty something Zayn was surprised to find he liked. Opening his mouth more, Zayn took all of Liam in his mouth.

Liam gasped, and arched his back once more. Zayn’s mouth was warm and wet. He felt the softness as the back of his head reached the back of Zayn’s throat. His balls seemed to be on fire. He was so close to cumming, and Zayn had barley started. Tightening his fists in the sheets Liam concentrated on not shooting his load as Zayn vigorously deep throated his cock, over and over, the wet warmth nearly causing him to lose it more than once.  
Before long, Zayn looked up at Liam, his lips swollen and wrecked. A mix of saliva and pre-cum was dribbling from his mouth and chin.

“Do you have any lube?” Zayn asked, sounding slightly out of breath himself.

Nodding, Liam reached over to his bedside table, opened up the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube he kept there. He really hadn’t been able to use it with anyone besides himself yet.  
Standing up, Zayn kicked off his shoes and slid down his black jeans off. All Liam could do was stare at the cock dangling between Zayn’s legs. Bigger than Liam’s, his brown head was swollen and the shaft was thick, ending with curling yet carefully trimmed hair. Liam’s ass suddenly ached with how much he wanted Zayn inside of him.

Tossing the bottle, Zayn caught it and relaxed next to Liam. Slicking up a few fingers, he gently pressed against Liam’s opening. Liam’s eyes seemed to roll in the back of his head as Zayn stick his index finger in. Liam was warm and tight as Zayn slid his finger in the knuckle. Within a few minutes, Zayn was able to slide another finger in.

“I’m ready.” Liam murmured, before lying gently on his back and Zayn slipped between his legs, resting one of them on his shoulder.

Pausing to slick up Liam’s hole and his cock, Zayn lined himself up. Without breaking contact with Liam’s eyes, Zayn gently slid in. Liam was tight, no amount of fingering could have really loosened him up for Zayn. Moaning, Liam closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as a whisper of pain shot through him. Zayn was stretching him farther than he had ever gone..

“Li? Are you ok?”

It was one of those moments, ironically when Liam had decided he wanted Zayn. When he shrugged off his ‘I’m an asshat’ persona and became the gentle and sweet guy the boys knew him to be on the inside. Looking up, he saw Zayn’s concerned expression and that made his heart throb.

“I’m fine.” Reaching up their fingers twined together as Zayn slid all the way into Liam.  
Pausing a moment to give Liam a moment to adjust, Zayn’s eyes nearly slid back into his skull. Liam was so tight and seemed to be pulsing warmth around him; it took all of his will not to slam into him over and over.  
Liam nodded, and Zayn began to rock back and forth inside of him gently. Brushing lightly against Liam’s sweet spot Liam let out a mix between a moan and a scream, and brought his hips up, meeting every single one of Zayn’s thrusts. Picking up his pace, light sweat coated Zayn’s forehead and back. He didn’t know how it was possible but with every thrust Liam was getting tighter and tighter.

Frantically, Liam began to jack himself off, pre-cum now flowing freely. The look of Liam’s face contorted into pleasure was almost enough to Zayn over the edge.

“Zayn! Oh god. I’m about-“ Liam’s sentence broke off into a scream.

Cum spurted from Liam’s cock, coating both the boys’ stomachs with the white stuff. Liam’s ass contracted to the tightest it had ever been. Slamming into him one final time, Zayn felt his body shake as the orgasm took a hold of him, his cock growing twice its size as he came.

Both the boys, still shaking from the pleasure relaxed against each other for a moment, before Zayn gently slid out of Liam and off to the side. Gently bringing Liam to his chest the boys lay together quietly. Reaching over, Liam began to lightly trace the tattoo that lay inked on Zayn’s chest.

“Enjoy that?” Zayn whispered, tracing light patterns on Liam’s arm.

Liam looked up at Zayn. “More than you could ever know.”

Zayn looked down at the guy he had in his arms, before leaning down and gently kissing him. Liam couldn’t help but sigh and kiss him back, trying to put all of his feelings towards Zayn in that kiss.

Wearily, Zayn broke the kiss only to kiss Liam’s forehead. “How are we supposed to explain this to the guys?”

Liam shook with laughter, before shaking his head. “That one is up to you, my fine fellow.” Looking over at this bed stand, he saw they had an hour or so to get down to the studio.

“Come on.” Liam said gently, before pulling Zayn up off of the bed. Cocking his eyebrow, Zayn allowed their fingers to twine together and Liam pulled him toward the bathroom where a hot shower awaited them…and maybe Liam could return a certain favor.


End file.
